


No te odio

by my_strade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_strade/pseuds/my_strade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade odia profundamente las fiestas benéficas, aunque esta vez le esperarán varias sorpresas, entre ellas la presencia de Mycroft Holmes. Porque él no puede aguantar estar cerca del gobierno británico,todavía menos si siempre acaben discutiendo...¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te odio

Greg Lestrade estaba muy frustrado. Entre las muchas cosas que odiaba en el mundo entraban las fiestas benéficas, y era evidente que no iba por placer. Resultaba irónico que la gente se acordara principalmente de él cuando les tocaba enviar a algún representante de Scotland Yard y en la mayoría de ocasiones obviaran su nombre para otras cosas más importantes, pero en palabras de su DCI había que llevar a alguien “plenamente cualificado y con dotes de público”. Evidentemente Greg sabía que todo aquello era una mera excusa, simplemente porque todo el mundo quería evitar ir a aquellas recepciones con gente de tanta influencia que si les mirabas de una forma que ellos no deseaban eran capaces de hacerte la vida imposible.

Con bastante resignación, no tuvo más remedio que comprarse otro traje. Siempre había tenido unos cuantos, los justos y suficientes para ir a trabajar, pero ya estaban viejos y descoloridos de tanto movimiento detrás de Sherlock. El hecho de tener que comprarse prendas nuevas aumentó su rabia interior simplemente porque eso significaba tener que gastarse dinero para que la gente lo mirara igualmente con cara de suficiente, y no tenía precisamente muchos ahorros. Desde que se divorció de su mujer había tenido que cumplir a raja tabla la pensión alimenticia para sus tres hijos y eso le dejaba con poco dinero a final del mes. Al menos había conseguido un régimen de visitas que le permitía verlos la mayoría de fines de semana; era lo poco que no le hacía sentirse miserable del todo.

Tras un día bastante horroroso le tocó volver antes a casa para ducharse, afeitarse, peinarse y luego vestirse para ir a la dichosa fiesta. No tardó mucho en colocarse el traje negro recién comprado con una camisa blanca, aunque tuvo que darse sus minutos para colocarse correctamente la corbata azul. Tras vestirse fue al espejo para mirarse y sonrió levemente al ver que a pesar de la edad aún conservaba algo de su atractivo. A pesar de su cabreo ,tenía que reconocer que el traje nuevo no le sentaba nada mal.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y dio un respingo al ver que ya era bastante tarde, así que se apresuró para coger su coche e ir hasta el barrio más exclusivo de Londres donde se ubicaba la fiesta. Aparcó su coche a unas manzanas y fue caminando hasta el lugar para poder fumar y tranquilizarse antes de tener que soportar aquella tortura. El aire aquella noche era agradable, y le despejó la mente lo suficiente como para olvidarse momentáneamente de dónde tenía que ir. 

Al llegar hasta la puerta del edificio cayó en la cuenta de nuevo en la noche que le esperaba y suspiró varias veces mientras cruzaba el umbral. Parecía que últimamente lo que mejor se le daba era suspirar, como si no llegara nada de oxígeno a su cerebro, aunque era de mero agotamiento físico y mental tras estar todos los días en la oficina o detrás de Sherlock para obtener información sobre sus hallazgos. Tras cruzar el umbral echó varios vistazos alrededor quedándose impresionado por la decoración que había. La gente iba muy elegante, no es que él no fuera elegante claro, pero si uno se fijaba bien se daba cuenta de los caros trajes que llevaban los hombres con zapatos que costaban más que su sueldo. Se miró a sí mismo durante unos instantes y no pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta con su barato traje y sus ya muy usados zapatos. 

Resignado por cómo empezaba a sentirse nada más llegar decidió ir al fondo de la estancia para tomarse algo fuerte, pero algo le hizo quedarse completamente helado. Allí donde se dirigía había un hombre alto, con cabello pelirrojo bien peinado y alisado menos por un rizo en la parte alta de su cabeza y traje gris impecable con corbata roja a juego. Lo que le hizo congelarse no fue el hecho de que el hombre estuviera realmente atractivo, ni tampoco el rizo de su pelo o lo suave que parecía y lo tentado de acariciarlo, sino de que era ni nada más ni nada menos que Mycroft Holmes. 

Ese hombre había sido la pesadilla de Lestrade desde hacía cinco años. Todo empezó al encontrar por primera vez a Sherlock en una de las escenas de un crimen, completamente drogado y desorientado. Al principio sospechaba de que podría ser uno de los asesinos; fue por eso por lo que le arrestó, pero no esperaba que al cabo de varias horas apareciera Mycroft Holmes con su paraguas proclamando que sacara a su hermano. Y ahí Mycroft topó con un hueso duro de roer. Lestrade se negó en rotundo a pesar de las insistentes del mayor de los Holmes que pasaron a un chantaje. A esto Lestrade se enfadó muchísimo y empezó a gritarle que le importaba un comino quién fuera él porque no iba a aceptar su jodido dinero. Ante la sorprendente cara de Mycroft y con una voz mucho más baja, le dijo que habría consecuencias. Y oh, claro que las hubo. Lestrade estuvo un mes bajo investigación por “desobediencia a un superior” hasta que el mayor de los Holmes vio que su asociación con Sherlock era realmente beneficiosa.

A partir de ahí se sucedieron secuestros y abducciones, más chantajes, algún que otro soborno (al que Lestrade rechazó), y más de una discusión acalorada con él por sus “modales”. A pesar de que seguía contestándole a Mycroft como la primera vez no hubo consecuencias mayores que acabar a grito pelado cuando insinuaba que era un incompetente. Y era muy gracioso el hecho de que, de las miles de veces que Mycroft y él habían hablado, sólo en dos habían acabado amigablemente o sin discutir. Aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, sus cabreos con el mayor de los Holmes le llevaban incluso a soñar con él muchas noches fuera en forma de discusiones o no.

Sherlock ante esto sólo rodaba los ojos, bufaba o directamente se iba de donde estaban los dos para no tener que soportarlos. Lestrade reconocía que, sobre todo últimamente, se sentía bastante mal cada vez que acababa discutiendo con Holmes, incluso como de…dolor. Pero en seguida desechaba aquellos sentimientos al recordar todas las que le había hecho, sobre todo la última; el quitarle el caso en el que llevaba más de tres meses trabajando.

Tras recordar su última acalorada discusión y el sentimiento de vacío que le dejó, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar todos los tacos y palabras malsonantes que habían salido de su boca. Y el hecho de poder ver a Mycroft con aquél elegante traje y sonriendo mientras hablaba con otra persona no le hacía sentirse mejor. 

Decidido, se acercó hacia el final de la forma más disimulada y discreta posible para que no le viera. Al llegar, pidió un whisky solo, y se giró de espaldas mientras mentalmente imploraba que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pero parecía que esta vez el destino no quería escucharle.

-Detective Inspector qué agradable sorpresa – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas- 

-Mycroft…-se giró sonriendo lo más educadamente posible mientras miraba a Mycroft, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. A su lado le acompañaba el joven con el que había estado hablando antes, era bastante guapo y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho ante aquél pensamiento

-Permíteme que te presente a mi joven ayudante Charles…Es un gran empleado

-Encantado – dijo Lestrade estirando la mano y estrechándole la suya. Tragó varias veces saliva y se rascó la nuca como hacía cuando estaba nervioso- eh…ha sido un placer Mycroft pero creo que….eh…voy a ir al baño –contestó sin mirarle directamente.

Lestrade se giró para marcharse lo más apresuradamente que podía, pero antes de hacerlo, Mycroft le cogió del brazo. No se atrevió a girarse y mirarle directamente, así que se esforzó todo lo posible en calmar los acelerados latidos mientras carraspeaba para disimular.

-Mycroft…

-Gregory –susurró Mycroft bastante cerca de su oído, lo suficiente como para poder oler su colonia, y qué bien que olía…- espero que el incidente del otro día no siga molestándote. Has de entender que hay casos que Scotland Yard no puede tratar por ser de máxima seguridad y de riesgo nacional. No es por mero capricho mío.

Ante aquellas palabras que nunca había pensado escuchar del mayor de los Holmes se giró y no pudo evitar mirarle directamente. Se quedó durante unos instantes en silencio observando esos ojos azules que denotaban inteligencia y que se asemejaban tanto al mar…Normalmente eran fríos pero parecía que esta vez brillaban de una forma diferente, algo que los hacía todavía más hermosos y fascinantes.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, sabes que a veces…-sonrió de lado mordiéndose el labio durante unos instantes- bueno, soy cabezón y orgulloso con mi trabajo –carraspeó bajando la mirada y dio un paso atrás deshaciéndose de la cálida mano de Mycroft sobre su brazo- Bueno…voy al baño…disfruta de la fiesta con Charles

Antes de que pudiera replicarle, Lestrade ya huía a grandes zancadas hacia el baño. Al entrar, abrió el grifo y empezó a echarse agua por la cara. Se sentía realmente mal y no sabía por qué, si era por haber visto ahí a Mycroft, por la voz tan suave con la que le había hablado, por aquellos ojos….o por Charles. Ante el último pensamiento, volvió a sentir un pinchazo fuerte y apretó los dientes con rabia. Así que era el ayudante de Mycroft…¿pero qué clase de ayudante? ¿Por qué era tan joven?¿Sería muy inteligente y por eso ya había escalado tanto?¿O sería porque…?

No. No. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, sin importarle que estuviera despeinándoselo. ¿Podría ser porque él y Mycroft tenían algo? No quería pensarlo mucho pero era una posibilidad. Y aquella posibilidad sólo hacía que aumentar los pinchazos que sentía junto con la sensación de sentirse miserable. Se miró al espejo y aquella visión que había tenido esa tarde de alguien atractivo para su edad se desvaneció poco a poco. Tenía que ser realista; llevaba ya 50 años a la espalda y eso se notaba en algunas arrugas que tenía en la cara y en su pelo gris. No es que le desagradara pero…ya no era aquél castaño que solía volver locas a las jóvenes de su juventud. 

Se colocó lentamente el pelo de vuelta a su sitio suspirando varias veces seguidas. Ya no era por el físico, Mycroft había admitido que era muy inteligente y había que reconocer que Lestrade era…normal. Normal hasta el punto de que Sherlock le insultaba siempre porque era espeso a la hora de resolver los crímenes y tardaba el triple de lo que tardaba el Detective Consultor. Y si Mycroft decía que era inteligente, estaba seguro de que lo era mucho más que él mismo. Y siendo francos, estaba seguro de que al mayor de los Holmes le encantaban las mentes avispadas y despiertas más que una normal que vive del sarcasmo en un cuerpo de un Detective Inspector de 50 años sin mucho dinero. 

Cuando salió del baño no pudo evitar quedarse quieto. ¿Qué hacía él pensando aquellas cosas?¿Por qué le preocupaba con quién saliera o no Mycroft? Y lo más importante…¿Por qué sentía…celos? 

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina a su lado- ¿estás bien? Te has quedado como una estatua-rió-

-Sí sí yo….-parpadeó varias veces volviendo a la realidad- estaba pensando

-¿Te apetece beber algo? Estoy bastante aburrida aquí y hace algo de calor…

Greg ladeó la cabeza hacia la voz que le hablaba y observó a una mujer de unos 45 años bastante guapa con un vestido rosa. Le sonreía con amplitud, y por su cara parecía esperar una respuesta. Iba a responderle que ya había bebido un whisky, pero cayó en la cuenta de que se lo había dejado intacto en la barra.

-Sí, claro, por qué no –sonrió en respuesta.

La mujer (¿se llamaba Lindsey había dicho?¿Linda?¿Luna?) empezó a hablarle con entusiasmo, aunque él no le prestaba mucha atención. Su mente volvió a vagar sobre los pensamientos que había tenido antes; sobre si le gustaba Mycroft, si eran celos, desde cuándo le…gustaba si aquello era posible…

-….y entonces yo le dije, no puede ser que me estés diciendo eso, ¡si yo no he hecho nada!-soltó la mujer riéndose con ganas, a lo que Greg se rió disimulando.-¿qué quieres de beber?

-Lo más fuerte que haya

Mientras la mujer iba pidiendo las bebidas y hablando con el camarero, Greg volvió a sus pensamientos acordándose de cuando Mycroft vino a quitarle el caso, y en las últimas veces que se sentía mal y con sensación de vacío tras sus fuertes discusiones. Aquello debía de significar algo aunque él no le hubiera dado importancia..¿Es que quizás le gustaba Mycroft desde hacía tanto tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Pero si le hubiera gustado con lo poco que interactuaban quizás se le hubiera pasado…¿Y si era algo más…profundo? 

-Toma Greg –dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el vaso- espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para tu gusto

Greg dio un sorbo más grande de lo que tocaba y empezó a toser nada más tragar mientras la mujer se reía con bastantes ganas, y empezaba a contarle otra historia.

Al volver a dar otro sorbo a su vaso volvió a ver a Mycroft al fondo con Charles. Hablaban bastante cerca, y por la cara de Mycroft parecía como si le estuviera confesando algo…mientras Charles escuchaba atentamente con una media sonrisa. Poco después, Mycroft sonrió lentamente con una sonrisa muy diferente a aquellas postizas que solía ponerle a la mayoría de la gente, y lo supo. Supo, de primeras, que por el torrente de sensaciones que sentía en su interior y por aquella sonrisa que le había dejado petrificado, que probablemente no era gustar..sino quizás amar. Supo, que se había estado autoengañando, y que sus ganas de estampar contra la pared a Mycroft y las ganas que tenía de discutir eran una proyección de su mente de sus sentimientos, porque no quería estamparle contra la pared para pegarle, sino para olerle y pegarse a él, que sus sueños significaban mucho más de lo que creía. Y lo más doloroso; supo por aquella sonrisa y por aquellas confidencias que parecía que estaba teniendo con Charles que aquellos sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos porque parecía que estaban en otra persona. 

Ante aquellas realizaciones se le hizo un nudo en la garganta horroroso y quiso apartar la mirada de aquella sonrisa y de aquella cara, pero no podía. Lindsey o como se llamara, seguía hablándole, y él sin embargo seguía con la vista clavaba ante Mycroft. 

Iba a apartarla cuando de repente, el objeto de sus pensamientos alzó la vista y le vio. Lestrade apartó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, pero sabía que estaba perdido; Mycroft era un Holmes y seguro que en su mirada y en la cara que ponía había proyectado tanto sus pensamientos como sus sentimientos. Sabía entonces, que lo único que podía hacer era huir de allí. Se acabó el contenido de su vaso en un trago, y miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado hablándole.

-Ha sido un placer, de veras…pero tengo que irme, estoy cansado, y sinceramente odio estas fiestas benéficas, siempre me toca venir a que me vean y hacer el paripé…Que pases buena noche-y dicho aquello, dejó el vaso y fue esquivando a la gente hasta la salida.

Ahora ya no hacía el mismo tiempo de antes, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío al contacto con el aire gélido. Se paró en la pared y apoyó la cabeza y la espalda cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Con una mano temblorosa, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un cigarro y un mechero. Abrió los ojos para encenderlo, y los volvió a cerrar mientras daba una calada y mantenía el mayor tiempo posible el humo en los pulmones. Poco a poco y mientras consumía el cigarro, se fue calmado, pero por poco tiempo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos se quedó de piedra. Mycroft estaba plantado, delante de él, mirándole intensamente.

-¿Me das un cigarro?

Sin mediar palabra, Lestrade sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo dio evitando el mayor contado posible con su mano pero Mycroft rozó los dedos contra los suyos al cogerlo. Aquello volvió a elevarle el corazón; ya ni el cigarro le calmaba ante la presencia de aquél hombre.

-Gregory…el encendedor-dijo Mycroft mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-Oh sí…-sacó el encendedor de plástico y encendió el fuego mientras el más joven acercaba la cara para encender el cigarro .A la luz de la llama sus ojos parecían todavía más profundos y más azules de cómo los había visto antes, y Lestrade volvió a perderse en ellos durante unos instantes hasta que apartó la cara.

-Era una mujer muy guapa, la mujer con la que hablabas. Parecía…eso sí un tanto habladora, probablemente se da por su hiperactividad cuando era niña-dijo colocándose al lado de Greg, apoyando el hombro contra el suyo.

-Bueno sí…tampoco he estado escuchándola, era simpática pero…hoy no es un buen día-admitió Greg tirando lo que quedaba de cigarrillo.

Tras aquellas palabras reinó un silencio cargado de tensión, y Greg decidió que era hora de esconderse tras las rocas y de actuar con vergüenza; tenía que tratar de disimular lo mejor posible. Ladeó la cabeza mirando a Mycroft y observó cómo se llevaba a los labios el cigarro y entrecerraba los ojos, luego dejando escapar el humo lentamente por los labios…Se preguntó cómo sería besarle, si eran tan deliciosos como lo aparentaban, tan suaves, tan…

-Gregory –susurró captando su atención y se ruborizó mientras daba las gracias de que estuviera todo oscuro- Charles, mi ayudante, es primo lejano mío. Como sabrás yo tengo un puesto…importante en el Gobierno Británico, y como familia que es no he tenido más remedio que ayudarle. Es un hombre inteligente, aunque he de confesar que su mayor cualidad es escuchar sentimientos y dar…consejos, algo para lo cual yo soy bastante nulo.

Ante aquella confesión Lestrade sintió que aquél peso que sentía dentro se iba y en su lugar le invadía un calor y una felicidad interna. A pesar de la alegría que le daba saber eso, no llegaba a comprender por qué Mycroft le confesaba aquello. En su lugar, le miraba fijamente a los ojos pero al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada empezó a descender hasta sus labios y luego hasta su cuello. 

Cuando Greg volvió a parpadear, Mycroft había acercado su cara hasta su cuello y al poco sintió una nariz que recorría lentamente su piel. Notó cómo el mayor de los Holmes soltaba un suspiro que le hizo estremecerse por completo mientras pegaba por completo la nariz a su cuello e inhalaba varias veces.

-No sabes lo irresistible que estás esta noche con ese traje…y lo bien que hueles…-susurró empezando a depositar besos lentos por su cuello-

-Mycroft…-murmuró Lestrade estremeciéndose de nuevo-yo…

-Lo sé-dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, colocando una mano en su mejilla y acariciándola lentamente-nunca hubiera creído que esto fuera posible, básicamente porque cada vez que me ves no puedes evitar soltar millones de palabrotas proyectadas con cabreo. He llegado a pensar que me odiabas Gregory, y es un sentimiento que no me ha sido fácil de manejar. No te voy a negar que algunas veces no me haya merecido las cosas que me has dicho, pero he de confesarte que mi deseo en la mayoría de este tiempo no era cabrearte de esa forma...Y pensar que sólo conseguía enfadarte y no que me vieras de otra forma…

-Yo…Mycroft, no me he dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que te he visto con…él-frunció el ceño suspirando luego-nunca te he odiado, simplemente me enfadaba por la situación, y me molestaba y…

No le dio tiempo a seguir con la frase porque cuando quiso seguir hablando se topó con los labios de Mycroft. No podía creerse que tras todo lo que habían pasado y sus recientes encontrados sentimientos le estuviera pasando aquello. Le rodeó con los brazos siguiéndole el beso con deseo pero despacio, saboreando aquellos labios que le sabían a gloria, dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, rozando la lengua contra la suya, explorando su boca.... No se había equivocado en su suposición porque sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado, pero besaban con una pasión y una ternura que nunca hubiera imaginado de él. Tras un buen rato besándose tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, y esta vez Lestrade miraba con una sonrisa tonta al mayor de los Holmes.

-Oye Mycroft, siento haberte dicho algunas cosas. Ya sabes cómo soy y…a veces no pienso lo que digo- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras lo miraba. Al menos había conseguido decir una frase con coherencia y sin titubear; estaba claro que con tantos nervios no había sido capaz de decir algo con sentido.

-No sigas Gregory-contestó Mycroft colocando un dedo en sus labios, acallándolo- Si hay algo de entre las tantas cosas que admiro y que me encantan de ti, es tu franqueza, tu sinceridad y aunque me pese decirlo, tu cabezonería y tu orgullo con tu trabajo. Pocas veces me ponen en mi sitio y me alegra que lo hayas hecho algunas veces. Quizás es ese el motivo por el cual llevo tanto tiempo…enamorado de ti.

Greg se quedó paralizado ante lo último que dijo, pero al poco empezó a sonreír de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle. Estaba seguro de que Mycroft sabía que Greg sentía lo mismo por él, al fin y al cabo era todavía más inteligente que Sherlock. Dio un beso al dedo que tenía colocado sobre sus labios y cogió su mano.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Si no tienes nada que hacer ,claro

-Me encantaría, Gregory-sonrió ampliamente -Así podemos seguir nuestra…conversación en un sitio más íntimo

Tras aquello, Mycroft entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la oscuridad sonriendo ante la joven noche que se les presentaba…y un futuro prometedor

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido mi primera historia. Espero que el final no haya sonado extremadamente cursi ,soy consciente de que es una historia rara ... Ante cualquier queja, idea, o si os gusta, no dudéis en decírmelo. Espero que haya conseguido transmitir lo que tenía en mente sobre ellos
> 
> Ojalá que os haya gustado. Soy consciente de que quizás suene extraño que Lestrade esté ahí pero bueno, es una idea que me rondó la mente. Puede que notéis a Lestrade raro, es de los nervios e inseguridad, anda cohibido. 
> 
> Y bueno...no he tenido beta así que si veis alguna cosa que no es normal ya sabéis por qué es xD
> 
> muchas gracias por vuestra lectura
> 
> atentamente, omegacoldplay


End file.
